firesidegirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
"Calm down, girls. Have you forgotten who we are? We're Fireside Girls Troop 46321 and we never give up!" - Isabella to Fireside Girls Troop 46231 Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (played by Alyson Stoner) is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231 and often volunteers to help in their projects throughout the summer. Physical Appearance Isabella is a very slender child with long black hair with blue highlights, fair skin, and oval dark blue eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless dress that stops above her knees, revealing that she has long legs, like Ferb, with a white short-sleeve T-shirt underneath and a deep purple belt, white socks and pink shoes. The pink bow in her hair is thought to be her trademark, and she has only been seen without it on a few occasions (see background information below). Her Fireside Girls uniform is the same format as her normal clothing, but with an orange sleeveless top, a white shirt exactly like her normal outfit, and a short brown skirt. She wears an orange beret with a red bow in the front. Her belt is red, and she has an accomplishment sash with it. She has white socks and red shoes with this outfit. She has been in more winter outfits than any other character in the show. Four of the more notable winter outfits are: As seen in the song S'Winter, is a purple fleece jacket, a pink miniskirt and pink shoes and her white socks. In the book "Oh Christmas Tree!", she wears a pink bow, a pink jacket, a white skirt, pink legwarmers, and white shoes, pink mittens and a pink/white earwarmer with this outfit. In "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", she wears a purple hat, purple bow, purple coat, purple scarf (loose wrap), purple mitten, and white boots. The last one, as seen in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", is a mulberry colored dress with a white turtleneck underneath, purple leggings and off-white fur boots, and wears a purple hat with pale pink bow, purple coat, pale pink scarf (loose wrap), pale pink mittens, and white boots while outside in the snow. Known Patches *Troop Leader Patch *Aquatic Safety Patch *Sewing Patch *Milking Patch *Tonsillectomy Patch *Tent Pitching Patch *Marshmallow Patch *Aeronautic Patch *Broadcasting Patch *Shrimp Net Repair Patch *Sap Collecting Patch, *I Just Saw A Cute Boy Patch, *Help thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of Isabella and the Temple of Sap.) *Expert Makeover Patch *Santa's Helper Patch *Mountain Moving Patch *Rodeo Clown Patch *Intrepid Reporter Patch *High Wire Patch (Twice as of "We Call it Maze") *Desert Tracking Patch, *Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, *Rock-climbing Patch, *Non-power Flight Patch, *Swift Water Rescue Patch, *Concussion First-aid Patch *Whittling Patch *Golden Year Assistants Patch *Flier Delivery Patch (Twice as of "The Remains of the Platypus") *Medieval Siege Engine Patch, Conflict Resolution Patch *Unearthing Ancient Container Patch *Magic Patch Background Information *There is plenty of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. She has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame; this is a common symbol for Judaism. In addition, Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival and often uses Yiddish phrases. Isabella says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”, "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Lotsa Latkes", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") *She has a Jewish grandmother named Nana Shapiro. ("Lotsa Latkes", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") *Isabella appeared as the good witch in "Wizard of Odd." During that episode, she wore a pink dress with a pink tiara and wand. She traveled through a floating eyeball as the good witch and her friends were the Patchkins. *The character is named after series creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter who loves the show and enjoys that Isabella is named for her. *Isabella has a pool in her backyard ("Rollercoaster", "Ready for the Bettys", "Day of the Living Gelatin"). *Isabella has a Chihuahua named Pinky who is revealed to be a secret agent in the O.W.C.A. like Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Hide and Seek", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Isabella is decended from a girl that looks exactly like her, who was friends with Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor and had a picnic with the boy's big idea, a platypus monster (“The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein”). *Her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro calls her "Isa" for short. This is a common shortening of her name in many Spanish-speaking countries ("Hide and Seek"). *Her signature look and her Fireside Girl uniform switch on occasion ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Candace Loses Her Head", "The Flying Fishmonger", "At the Car Wash", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo"). *She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231 ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). *She is the only one of Phineas and Ferb's main group of friends that hasn't been seen at a younger age yet. *She can use a much deeper voice, which can scare an unprepared listener ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *"Robot Rodeo" reveals that when her hair frizzes when it is exposed to humidity. *She seems to have an obsession with horses, especially fantasy colored ones or unicorns as shown in the episodes "The Magnificent Few", "Out of Toon", "Hail Doofania!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", and "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". *"Jerk De Soleil", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and "The Beak" shows that she reads the newspaper. *She has been seen without her bow on a few occasions: as a pirate in "The Ballad of Badbeard", as a "ninja of love" in the performance of You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", in a horse costume from "Got Game?", serving as a flight attendant in "De Plane! De Plane!", while wearing rain gear during "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" in "At the Car Wash", wearing a fedora in "The Beak"), in foreign costume during the song Bouncin' Around the World as well wearing a beret in City of Love in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"), playing the Good Witch in "Wizard of Odd", her desert outfit in "The Great Indoors", when she was dressed as a fairy princess for Halloween in "That's the Spirit" for the that entire episode, and "Excaliferb". Isabella never wore her bow in "The Beak", though it may have been under her hat. *She gets jealous when all credit or attention is taken away from her. Examples of this can be found in "The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", and "We Call it Maze". *She seems to have a short temper. An example of this is when she broke her pencil out of anger in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *She owns a Mindy doll in "Picture This" and a "Quick E Bake Oven" in "No More Bunny Business". *She was once a member of the Lil' Sparks and is now mentoring Melissa as revealed in "We Call it Maze". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz comments that in the "The Chronicles of Meap" Character Commentary, he thinks Isabella is full of herself but cute as well. *She is most likely a Stumbleberry Finkbat. ("Canderemy") *The Shapiro part of her last name, in Hebrew, is שפירא. *Isabella is a playable character in the video game version of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, which marked the first time that she is a playble character in the Phineas and Ferb video games. In this game she is playble in her regular outfit, her Resistance outfit, and her Old-Timey outfit. She is also a playable character in the World Hoverboard Tour and Isabella's Fireside Music challenge, and the Game Smash online game, as well as the Raceway Rumble game by luck from being a multi-player online game, though that game seems to be only Phineas, despite more than one player playing the game as of October 2011. She is also seen giving advice in Transportinators of Dooom! *She is clear-thinking when she is the middle of emergencies. She got everyone running for safety when Doofenshmirtz's Big Laundry experiment goes awry, saved Phineas from a fall by having the Fireside Girls bind their sashes together, and she did a water rescue and administers first aid in the biodome on Adyson. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Great Indoors") *She has no eyebrows and is sensitive about it as revealed in "Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb". However, scenes in some episodes such as "Canderemy" and "The Chronicles of Meap", accidentally include eyebrows. *She's usually fearless but she did get frightened during some episodes ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Hide and Seek", "The Lizard Whisperer", "That's the Spirit"). *She is the second child to kiss someone on screen in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" when she kissed Phineas. The first time was when Baljeet kissed Wendy Stinglehopper. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *She normally wears her hair without any adjustments except for the bow, but she has the hair modified in "Jerk De Soleil" and "My Fair Goalie" as a ponytail, and in "Candace's Big Day", she has a strand of hair going down between her eyes during the line "Foot stompin'" in the song Wedding Adventure. *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are in talks of making a Phineas and Ferb spin-off that would have Isabella and the Fireside Girls as the main characters of the show. It is likely that the show will be seen first sometime in the middle or late 2014. *Isabella appears as a princess for the first time in "Doof Dynasty", though in another time (1542). *According to an interview with Alyson Stoner on Magazine.ca: "Well, Isabella, to the naked eye, is the most adorable, cute and innocent, weird youngster. But, once you learn more about her, she’s actually quite capable and competent. She’s organized, she leads the Fireside girl troop, and she takes action. She has quite the crush on Phineas in the beginning, but he seems to remain oblivious and I think that’s part of the charm, his innocence towards her." *Unlike Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, she has not wore a 1-piece and a 2-piece swimsuit in the series so far. *Isabella dressed up as a fairy princess for Halloween ("That's the Spirit"). She was also a fairy in "Excaliferb". *"The Curse of Candace" reveals she has a Bamboo plant named Bambina. *She knows how to scratch records for rapping. ("Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: Larry King") *Isabela is the only character of the main kids to not have a figure of herself in a toy pack so far. *Her prehistoric ancestor is a cave-girl named Isabeluk. Unlike her, she uses the phrase "Wakka Tukka" which is caveish for "Whatcha Doin". "(Tri-Stone Area")